Oral Fix
by Malevolent-Chan
Summary: Near is alone in Whammy's Orphanage on Valentines Day, stuck between wanting to be Number 1 and finding love. What will happen when Near gets one of his brilliant ideas? "M-Mello, sometimes... I wish I was your chocolate bar."


**Author's Note:**

Happy Valentines Day, everyone! Hope you like this. Um, I've been working on this here and there over a year...hey, at least it is done now. Oh, and Near is going to sound like a robot in the beginning but he'll warm up!

**Disclaimer:**If I owned Death Note, L would still be alive :(

* * *

**Oral Fix**

Near wakes from his sleep at his typical time, 6:00 am. Other than Near, no one is ever up during then and if they are, they do not leave their rooms. He likes how quiet it is in the morning; birds chirping and sunshine beginning to show through night clouds. Like any other day, Near began his morning going to his favorite spot downstairs of the Institute. The orphanage tailored for gifted children had a small population who were like Near, absolutely genius. Although Near ranks number one in his school, he's closely followed by his rival, Mello.

'Perhaps I should open my new puzzle this morning...wait no, I should save it for later. Dominoes are just fine for now. Dominoes are always entertaining.'

Near twirled his hair in his fingers and set up his dominoes in a creative fashion only to topple them later. Near glanced at the Roman numeral clock on the wall and sighed.

'I have approximately thirty minutes before I must stop. Or else, it's likely that someone will knock them over before I have finished...That is always troublesome.'

Near had just finished his thought when the sound of collapsing dominoes interrupted him.

"That is strange; I was unaware of touching them, unless..." Near thought aloud before glancing up to see a very amused Mello.

"Oops, was that my fault?" Mello asked sarcastically with a smirk and a guilty domino piece in hand.

Near sighed inwardly and a slight frown grazed his lips.

"Yes, Mello, it was in fact your fault. Although, you were already aware," Near said in his monotone façade that he worked so hard to build.

'It appears that my calculations were a little off; It is only 6:19 am. Must he always bother me? I suppose he is just sadistic in nature. Although...he only ever bullies me.'

"Aren't you one bright cookie!" Mello spat sarcastically and plopped down on the couch, pulling out a chocolate bar.

'Must he always resort to sarcasm? It is far too early to fight, even for him. He awoke early today. I wonder why?'

Near glanced out the corner of his eye and saw Mello acting rather suspicious.

'Hmm, he looks as attr-attractive as ever. I wonder why he has such charisma. Perhaps it is his clothes. Yes, his leather vest, ripped jeans, not to mention his rosary, It all just looks good on him. I however, could not dress as well if my life depended on it. It is truly unfortunate. I am just jealous, right? Maybe. Well, maybe not. I do not feel jealousy, but, what emotion is this if not envy?'

"M-Mello, Happy Valentines Day, here, for you," says a pretty girl handing Mello a box of chocolates.

"Yeah, thanks."

As soon as the girl turned the corner, Mello ripped open the box to see what kind of chocolates he received.

'I suppose it would be appropriate to say he is "as happy as a kid in a candy store" on Valentine's Day. I forgot the holiday was the 14th, although, it is a rather unimportant day. When you do not have a lover, there is no purpose. It is even more irrelevant when have no friends either.'

'I still cannot understand why he can make chocolate look so...arousing? I could be looking too far into the situation. He is simply eating chocolate. It is obviously my perverted mind beginning to deceive my view of him. It is just hormones. It will pass, well, at least I truly hope so. Perhaps I will have better thoughts when I'm seventeen?'

Without thought, Near sighed. Mello glanced up from his chocolate.

"What? You want some or somethin'?" Mello asked, giving Near a little overprotective glare.

"No thank you Mello, I will not deprive you of your chocolate," 'I say completely aware that I sound like a robot, it is my only way to not show weakness.'

'I suppose it was nice of him to offer, but I am not so fond of chocolate...and he obviously did not want to give me any. Hmm, he really is eating strange. It is almost like he wants to kiss his chocolate. Puberty and hormones really are troublesome, after all, they are already clouding my judgement. I'll never reach L's level if I let it sway me. Strangely enough, this only happens when I am around Mello. I do not like Mello, do I? Of course, asking rhetorical questions never helps.'

"What you starin' at me for? Like what you see? Take a picture, it lasts longer!"

"You know, Mello, it is strange that you are always in such a foul mood when you are eating anandamide, a natural mood lifter...although it is also a natural aph-" Near stopped mid-word as his eyes grew wide in realization.

"What the hell are you talking about?!" Mello asked incredulously, glaring at Near.

"Um, th-the chocolate...nevermind..." Near trailed, quickly looking back down to the mess of dominoes on the floor.

"Quit being so fucking weird, Near!"

"Uhh, yea..."

'I always have this problem with him. I just blurt out things without much thought on what I say. He intimidates me so much. I do not understand how affects me this way. His horrible mood finally makes sense now. Although chocolate has feel-good compounds, it is also a natural aphrodisiac. He is most likely irritated so often because he is consuming an aphrodisiac all day without relieving the tension. People tend to become aggravated when aroused for long periods of time. At this point, it has probably become second nature for him. Good thing I caught myself there, if I had completed my sentence then he really would hate me...possibly hurt me. Which, I don't see how it would matter either way. I guess I am even lying to myself now. I want Mello to like me. I don't want a miserable relationship.'

**Lunchtime**

I suppose I should head toward the cafeteria now that it is almost twelve. I have noticed Mello with very large quantities of chocolate. I wonder if he has any room for lunch? Well, my seat is beside him. Our table arrangement is according to class rank, so we are together.

Oh, there he is. He is talking to Matt, but I cannot hear their conversations from here. If I sit down now he may get angry because I am early, and he does not like being around me. For some strange reason, I cannot tear my eyes from him... I should really be careful though. I don't want him to know I am watching him. So I will discreetly sit at another table close to him so that I could still hear and see him. I really am weird.

The bell rings for the lunch period, and I get up quickly. Lunch is like a war and I'm too small to fight properly. If I am ever late, then I get pushed around. Luckily, my dash to the front of the line was a success. I rarely eat any of the food because I am vegetarian, but today they had salad. I cannot help but feel today is a good day, even if I haven't received any Valentines.

I walk with my lunch tray to my seat beside Mello. Well, I suppose this answers my question. He did not get lunch, but instead he had spilled all of his chocolate on the table.

"Healthy," I mumble slightly under my breath.

"What did you say, you little twerp?!" Mello asks me. He never tries to hide his emotions; he is generally as easy to read as a book.

"Uhh. N-nothing."

"Yeah, that's what I thought," he says with one of those sexy smirks...I mean, obnoxious smirks...

Oh well. I guess it is pretty clear now. I like Mello. I swear; it is just the hormones. I keep having these impure thoughts. He is my first crush. I never knew I was gay. Perhaps Mello is my only exception? Regardless, I...I want him. I want someone. I am tired of being alone.

I am starting to want his chocolate. He makes it look so good. His lips on the bar. He must have an experienced mouth. I never thought of it before but it appears he has an oral fixation, that would explain the excessive intake of chocolate. He has such nice lips. Oh no. What am I thinking? I am losing my composure, even if it is only in my mind. If I am going to remain number one then I must stay focused. But which is more important? Mello or rank one? On a normal day that would be a simple question. Rank one, of course, but now...

Me and Mello. That is simply impossible. Right? Yet again, rhetorical questions never help. Why ask a question you already know the answer to? Although, it's not impossible, that is, if I use something that he loves more than anything. Chocolate. Yes, it's perfect. Well, not completely but it's possible.

My plan is to lure him with his favorite candy. Chocolate is a natural aphrodisiac, but only a light one. I could...add something. Hmm, there's garlic, ginseng and ginger. Well there is more but not at the Institute. I cannot imagine garlic would be good in chocolate though. Ginseng and ginger is probably fine but unfortunately I do not have open access to the kitchen. I _could _sneak in. It would be wrong to sneak in. I suppose it would also be wrong to give Mello a deliberate aphrodisiac. In this case, I will pretend the ends justify the means. After lunch is over I have a small window of approximately ten minutes to get what I need. Then I have a larger window of time to sneak into the home economics class. Chocolate should be in there as well as a stove and fridge.

I get up and throw away my plate while making a mental list of what I'll need.

_Near's Mental List_

_Chocolate bars_

_Box of some kind_

_Cupcake cups or something like that _

_Sugar to cover ginger taste_

_Ginger_

_Ginseng_

_Uhhh..._

_Stove _

_Fridge_

_Time_

_Little piece of paper_

_Pen_

Another bell rings and everyone gets up quickly to throw their plates away and go outside. I watch Mello carefully as he slips out of the double doors with Matt. I then turn my attention to the lunch people who were trying to clean up the mess everyone made. I walk quickly but as innocently as possible so I wouldn't attract attention and slipped through the ajar kitchen door. I feel a small sigh escaped my lips when I realized I didn't get caught. Mission one, infiltrate kitchen. Check.

I quickly rummage through the spices without paying attention to the mess I was making. I do not know what has happened to me today. I just do not care. Something finally broke I guess. I have built this wall for far too long.

Finally! I found the ingredients. Oops...I guess it took me to long. I hear someone coming!

For once, I am so happy that I am small. I slipped into a cabinet just in time to hear someone yelling to the others that, "the kitchen is a damn mess!"

"Hey! I didn't do that!" says a boy who worked in the kitchen.

"Yeah, me either!" says the other lunch boy.

"The two of you are good for nothing pieces of shit!" says some adult in charge.

"Clean this fucking shit up after you take out the trash!"

"You might as well jump in the damn trash can, too," The adult muttered under his breath.

I feel very relieved as I hear everyone leave the kitchen. It would be scary to be caught by that man. I swing the cabinet door open and get out of my cramped position. I blew my bangs out of my face and carefully walk through the door and duck out of sight into the hallway. The hallway was deserted and I got to home economics quickly.

"Secure ingredients. Check."

After some searching I had found my ingredients and had started adding them to the pot of molten chocolate. I pour the chocolate into little cupcake holders to look kinda like Reeses and put them on a tray. I then put them into the refrigerator to temper and harden the chocolate. After about fifteen minutes of waiting and finding a box to put them in, I labeled them, To: Mello, From: _Your Secret Admirer_.

I knew he wouldn't really pay any attention to that but it didn't matter. He just has to eat them. Our recess was just about over and I knew I had to get these to his room fast. I rushed to his dorm, which was right beside mine, yet again, by ranks. I set them carefully on top of his door knob. I heard him and Matt approaching so I flung myself into my room and sat by my door, listening.

"Dude, you are really racking up today. Look man, it says 'secret admirer,' oooooh~" I heard Matt tease Mello.

"Tch, hand me those!" Mello demanded.

"Aww, they are handmade too!"

"Oh shuddup, Matt, go away!"

"Fine, haha, see ya!" Matt said and I could hear his receding footsteps down the hall.

I let out a sigh of relief, if he had stayed that would have ruined everything.

Mello entered his room and from what I could tell turned on the Television and from what I assume, began to eat his chocolate.

Within a few minutes I heard him say, "kinda weird."

I smile. Keep eating, Mello.

It would take about an hour for it all to take place, so until then, I begin my favorite puzzle and before I knew it the time had flown by.

Suddenly my heart dropped and my nerves started to get the best of me. It's now or never. Now or never. Just get up!

I managed to get up and took a deep breath. This could go terribly wrong. It probably_ will_ go terribly wrong. I walked through my door and forced myself to knock on his.

Within a few seconds, I could hear him rustle around and stumble to his door. Suddenly, it swung open.

Immediately, I could tell. He was breathing hard and his bangs were stuck to his sweaty forehead. He glared at me and I gulped in intimidation. He was gripping the door knob.

"Whaddya want, you little fucker?" he asked, irritated.

My flight instinct began to flood through me and I turned to run but he grabbed my collar and pulled me into his room.

"Answer me!" he demanded, slamming his door.

He was way stronger than he looked and I made up something on the fly.

"W-well, actually..."

"What?! Spit it out!"

"I wanted to ask you to tutor me in the theory of Quantum Entanglement, that's all. You look busy so-"

"That's funny, because I wouldn't mind _beating_ it into you!" He said, throwing me into his bed.

"I-I'm real sorry!" I exclaim, suddenly so very scared of his presence.

He sat beside me and wiped his forehead. I suppose I must have looked pretty pathetic huddled into a shivering, crying, ball on his bed.

"What did you really want, Mr. I'm-so-good-at-everything? Mr. Number 1?" He spat sarcastically but...broken?

I wiped my eyes and said, "I just came to ask if you liked your chocolates..."

Mello furrowed his brows and grabbed the box off of the floor.

He gritted his teeth and said, "you mean these, from a _secret admirer_?"

I blushed and blurted out something stupid,"M-mello, sometimes...I wish I was your chocolate bar..."

Mello gave me an incredulous look before saying,"the fuck?"

I realized I had the gained the upperhand by confusing him and yet again blurted out something foolish to get a rise out of him.

"You are always eating chocolate...it has become an oral fixation, you haven't noticed, have you?"

"What did you say?!"

"Or-al Fix-a-tion," I say mockingly, "It's slightly embarrassing in males."

I don't know why I hadn't learned my lesson about Mello's anger earlier. I just thought...I should provoke him? I hadn't quite figured how this part would play out yet. Perhaps I should have planned instead of the puzzle...

"That's it, you weirdo!" he yelled, grabbing me by the collar again and using that word of his. It is funny because I _know _he has a broad vocabulary.

This time I wasn't so scared and pushed my lips against his.

"H-huh?" he said against me before pulling away and slapping me.

"Ah!" I exclaim in pain, it hurt so bad. I guess that's what I get.

I suppose I got lucky because his arousal began to cloud his judgement and he pulled me back for more. I can't say this worked out exactly as planned but either way...Mello is kissing me. He's kissing..._me_!

"What did you put in that shit?" Mello murmurs against my lips, taking me by surprise.

"Hnn?" I ask, gingerly putting my lips against his neck. I knew there was a fine line between what he'll put up with and what I'll get smacked again for.

"You really think I'm dumb don't you, _Number 1_?" he asks, not as aggravated as before, tilting his head and giving me more access.

I was really worried I wouldn't know what to do in sexual interaction. To be honest it's really more instinctual than I thought. The most difficult part was not making him angry. He has a really short temper.

"An aphrodisiac, Number _2,_" I answer in his ear. I want him to know just how upsetting it was to be referred to as a number.

"Tch, _bitch_! We'll see who's Number 1 tonight."

I sigh. He really doesn't get it, does he?

"You are my Number 1, Mello" I say sweetly. He just furrowed his brows and stared at me.

"An aphrodisiac, huh? You really want this dick don'tchu?" he asks and I giggle in response.

"What! I've had enough of you."

"N-no, it's just, I want _you, _Mihael."

I knew he wouldn't like that I called him by that name. I just...wanted him to understand. This wasn't about ranks or school or anything else but us.

"Tch, don't you ever shut up?"

I just smile and take it as a cue that he's not angry anymore. I slip my hands through his blonde locks of hair. So soft.

My eyes fall shut and I tugged on the bottom of his leather vest. I could hear the zipper unzipping and my eyes opened again. He is between my legs looking at me, hair in his face and a blush across his cheeks. His vest was open revealing his black tanktop. He takes off the vest and pulled his tank over his head before looking back down at me.

"Why...Nate?"

My eyes grew wide and a small gasp escaped my lips. His eyes looked so...gentle...and he...said my name. My real name. I could feel my face grow hotter as the realization began to sink in.

He gets it.

My hands go up to his chest and lay there.

"I...do I really have to have a reason...to love you?" I ask quietly, looking up at him, meeting his gaze.

He didn't respond, but he kissed me lightly before unbuttoning my white shirt. Each inch of skin that was revealed, he kissed. It felt like my body was on fire. I never thought this could happen to me. I could never be happier than I feel right now. As he reached the bottom of my shirt, I couldn't help but flinch. He was unsnapping the button on my pants and pulling them down slowly.

"M, w-wait," I say as he pulls down my undies.

No one has ever done this to me before, I just don't know what to do with myself. He looks back up at me through hooded lids. I bit my lip. He looks so s-sexy. When he stroked me...there, a moan accidentally escaped. I really hope no one can hear me!

"Mnn, ah!" I moaned as he rubbed me more.

Becoming embarrassed, I cupped my mouth. As soon as I began writhing in pleasure, he let go of me and told me to sit up. I complied and our lips met again in a kiss. I fumble with his belt and restrain more moans as our tongues entwined. It felt wet and warm against mine. My back arches as jolts of pleasure ran through me. Mello wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me closer as I finally managed to unhook his belt buckle. He pulled it from around his hips and doubled it before giving me a pretty hard slap on my butt. I made such a loud noise, which made him chuckle darkly. I fisted his...well, you know, and he distractedly dropped his belt in pleasure.

"Mmn, Mello's so big, how will it fit?" I ask, my voice sounded different, deeper in lust.

"Like this," he said sliding his middle finger inside me. As far as deep voices go, Mello had me beat. I wince and bite my lip as he slid it in and out of me. He pushed in another finger and kissed me again as a distraction. His other hand soothed the small of my back and he pushed in a third and final finger. After a few moments, my noises of pain turned to pleasure and he removed them. I could not help my little whimper. I loved everything he did to me.

"Don'tchu want something better?" Mello asks suggestively.

I nodded quickly in desperation.

"Then suck it" he said, directing himself towards my mouth.

I glance away. It's so embarrassing being face-to-face with his arousal. I suppose it shouldn't go in me dry... It would probably really hurt.

I line his tip with my open mouth and take it inside. I closed my eyes to avoid Mello's gaze and sucked gently.

"I hope you don't think I'll just put in the head" Mello says in a blunt encouragement to take more into my mouth.

His hand found the back of my neck and he pressed, encouraging me further.

I was afraid to choke but I did my best and got it about halfway in. Nervously, I reopened my eyes and looked up at him.

His mouth was parted and his head had fallen back, eyes shut tightly. I must be doing _something _right. I slipped it out of my mouth and licked the slit. I-I can't believe I'm doing this... The more I sucked, the more I began to like it. You would think I was the one with the fixation.

"Ungh," I hear him moan and he yanks back on my white hair.

"Turn around and get on all fours," he demanded, and I obeyed.

He pulled my cheeks apart and in my surprise, dug his head between them. My previously half open eyes widened. H-he...Mello was...licking there?

"S-stop it, M-ello...I-" I stammer before he indeed stops.

His tongue was quickly replaced with something bigger, prodding at my entrance. Suddenly a thought hit me, Mello really seems to know what he's doing. I did not have long to focus on that before I feel him push in, completely sheathed.

I bury my face in Mello's pillow to drown out my pained noise. It hurts way more than I thought it would. He gives me a moment to catch my breath before pulling back out slowly and pushing in again. He continued a slow pace until somewhere amongst the pain, I began to feel pleasure. He was obviously was losing patience going slow, so he sped up. He thrusted in and out of me until I thought I would melt. With each stroke, he sped up as we edged closer and closer to climax. My eyes shut tight, and I felt a coil begin to form in my belly. There was no way I could hold on much longer. I needed to cum and I was thankful that Mello did too. He pulls me closer to him and thrusted one final time before his searing cum filled me. The thought alone—Mello claiming me, making me his was enough to push me over the edge. Without restraint, I yelled his name before we both collapsed in a sweaty mess. Heavy. He's heavy. He clambers off of me and pulls me closer in his warm, messy bed. I gasp to regain my breath. He pulls the blanket over us.

"Mello I-" I begin before getting cut off.

"I love you too," he mumbles cuddling into my neck before closing his eyes. I smile.

"Happy Valentines Day, Mihael."

* * *

**Endnote:**

Yay, cute fluffy ending! Hope you guys enjoyed it. Please review, thanks!

**- Malevolent-Chan**


End file.
